The present invention is directed to a cosmetic composition (for example, a solid cosmetic composition, such as a gel, soft-solid or semi-solid (cream), or stick), comprised of a base composition containing at least one silicone fluid (for example, silicone liquids such as silicone oils) which is thickened using a gelling agent, which base composition can include increased amounts of the silicone fluids; a carrier in which cosmetically active materials are incorporated; and at least one active ingredient to provide the activity for such cosmetic composition. Particular embodiments of the present invention include deodorant and antiperspirant compositions (and base compositions therefor), in which the cosmetically active ingredient is a deodorant active material and/or an antiperspirant active material, which can include increased amounts of silicone fluids. The present invention is not limited, however to such antiperspirant and/or deodorant compositions, and is also directed to other cosmetic compositions containing other cosmetically active ingredients, such as sun protection compositions containing sun-screen agents as the active material. In particular, the present invention is directed to cosmetic compositions which are preferably transparent (clear), including solid transparent (clear) compositions, especially transparent (clear) deodorant and/or antiperspirant compositions, which can include increased amounts of silicone fluids. While the present compositions are preferably clear or transparent, the compositions need not, however, be clear or transparent, and can be translucent, or can be opaque.
The compounds used as gelling agents in this invention include selected siloxane polymers with hydrogen bonding groups, such as hydrogen bonding groups selected from the group comprising ester groups, urethane groups, urea groups, thiourea groups, amide groups and groups which have more than one of the aforementioned groups such as urea-urethane compounds.
Particular forms of the invention include clear or transparent antiperspirant compositions in stick or gel form. More particularly, such embodiments are directed to a clear gel or stick composition including a polyurea, polyurethane or polyamide gelling agent, and having an active ingredient (for example, an antiperspirant active material) incorporated therein, the composition having improved application and cosmetic properties (including reduced tackiness and stickiness).
Antiperspirant products are well known in the art. Antiperspirant products have appeared in the marketplace in various dosage forms, such as sticks, gels, roll-ons, aerosols and creams. Generally, these dosage forms include a solution of the active ingredient in a solvent, a suspension of the active ingredient in a non-solvent, or a multi phase dispersion or emulsion in which a solution of the active ingredient is dispersed in some continuous phase or in which the solubilized active ingredient constitutes a continuous phase.
Of the above-referred-to dosage forms, the roll-on is an example of a liquid form composition, the stick form is an example of a solid form composition, and the gel form is a thickened form which may or may not be a solid (for example, under some circumstances gels can flow). The stick form can be distinguished from a gel in that, in a stick, the formulated product can maintain its shape for extended time periods outside the package, the product not losing its shape significantly (allowing for some shrinkage due to solvent evaporation), while a gel cannot so maintain its shape. Adjustment of amounts of gelling or thickening agents such as bentones, fumed silica or polyethylene, or stearyl alcohol and castor wax, can be used in order to form a gel or stick.
Gels, pastes and creams (which are also known as soft-solids or semi-solids) can be suitably packaged in containers which have the appearance of a stick, but which dispense through apertures (for example, slots or pores) on the top surface of the package. These products have been called soft sticks or "smooth-ons". These products hereinafter are generically called "gels". Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,656 to Kasat, U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,897 to Orr, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,069 to Shin, each of which discloses such gels, including physical characteristics thereof such as viscosity and hardness. The contents of each of these three U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
A representative composition which can be dispensed through apertures is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,656 to Kasat. This disclosed composition is a creamy, heterogeneous anhydrous antiperspirant product containing, in percent by weight, of the total weight of the composition, 30%-70% of a volatile silicone as a carrier, 7-30% of a suitable gelling agent or agents, and about 12-30% of a physiologically acceptable antiperspirant agent. This patent discloses that the gelling agent can be any of a number of materials, including, for example, hydrogenated vegetable oil, hydrogenated castor oil, fatty acids having from 14 to 36 carbon atoms, beeswax, paraffin wax, fatty alcohols having from 14 to 24 carbon atoms, polyethylene and the like.
Recently, there has been significant activity in developing clear or translucent antiperspirant sticks and gels. Clear or translucent sticks consisting essentially of a solution of the active antiperspirant material in a polyhydric alcohol vehicle, gelled by dibenzylidene monosorbitol acetal, have been disclosed. Since the gelling agent is inherently unstable in an acidic environment, and since conventional active antiperspirant materials are acidic, much work has been involved in discovering suitable stabilizing or buffering agents to prevent or slow down acid attack on the acetal gelling agent. Such work has not been completely successful. Moreover, these clear or translucent antiperspirant sticks containing the acetal gelling agent and including a solubilized active antiperspirant material, have the disadvantage of being inherently tacky. Thus, development work in connection with these clear or translucent antiperspirant sticks containing the acetal gelling agent has also focused on discovering suitable anti-tack agents for this dosage form. However, since acid hydrolysis of the gelling agent occurs more rapidly in aqueous solutions, formulators have been forced to avoid using water in the formulations. This severely restricts the ability of the formulator to develop cosmetically elegant formulations which are simultaneously chemically stable, optically clear, low in tack, low in residue and which have acceptable application aesthetics.
Clear or translucent antiperspirant gels (which have been dispensed from containers having the appearance of a stick) have been marketed, consisting of viscous, high internal phase emulsions. These gels exhibit some advantages over the aforementioned acetal-based clear sticks, in that the selection of formulation ingredients is less restricted (for example, water can be used), and often tack can be reduced significantly. But these emulsions suffer from various disadvantages, including often requiring the use of ethanol to achieve desired aesthetics. In addition, these emulsions are relatively expensive. In connection with these emulsions, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,570 to Soldati and PCT (International Application) Publication No. WO 92/05767, the contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,580 to Bujanowski, et al discloses an antiperspirant product which is an organosilicon gel, containing as components at least one material selected from the group consisting of astringent antiperspirant compounds, a volatile silicone, a suspending agent, a waxy material, emollients, perfumes, coloring agents and other ingredients normally used in making antiperspirant products. This composition utilizes as a gelling agent an organic compound which includes polycyclic aromatic and steroidal groups linked through ester linkages. These gels are thermally irreversible. The gelling agent is predissolved in an organic solvent, among which are halogenated organic compounds such as chloroform, and gelation occurs by crystallization of the gelling agent from the silicone-solvent mixture. The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,580 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
European Patent Application No. 636,361 to Mougin, et al discloses a cosmetic composition containing, in a cosmetic carrier, at least one pseudo-latex based on a multi-sequenced polycondensate having a chain formed by (a) at least one polysiloxane sequence, and (b) at least one polyurethane and/or polyurea sequence containing anionic or cationic components. This reference discloses cosmetic compositions which are specifically useful as hair-treatment compositions and make-up compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,531 to Wells, et al discloses rinse-off hair conditioner compositions providing both hair conditioning and hair styling benefits. The described compositions include specific amounts of a hair conditioning agent, a hair styling polymer formed from specific monomers, a non-aqueous solvent solubilizing the polymer, and an aqueous carrier. This patent discloses that the conditioning agent can provide not only hair conditioning benefits but also provide a gel-network thickened vehicle for the styling polymer and solvent. This patent discloses various siloxanes as the conditioning agent including polydiorganosiloxanes having quaternary ammonium-substituted groups attached to the silicon, and polydiorganosiloxanes having silicone-bonded substituents which are amino-substituted hydrocarbon groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,209 (issued on Ser. No. 08/214,111), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, discloses a gel or stick which includes active deodorant and/or antiperspirant ingredients, a polyamide gelling agent, and a solvent for the polyamide gelling agent, which gel or stick composition can be clear or translucent. This patent application discloses that the polyamide gelling agent is soluble in a cosmetically acceptable solvent at elevated temperatures, and solidifies (gels) upon cooling; acceptable solvents are disclosed as including various alcohols, including various glycols. While the polyamide-containing stick or gel disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. patent contains desirable properties in connection with stability of the composition, particularly in the presence of acidic antiperspirant active materials, and in providing clear or translucent gel or stick compositions, various attributes need to be improved. Specifically, the compositions according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,209 containing glycol solvents for the polyamide gelling agent and/or for the antiperspirant active material, may have a disadvantageously large amount of tackiness and stickiness both upon and after application to the skin.
Addressing this problem of tackiness and stickiness in connection with cosmetic compositions utilizing a polyamide gelling agent, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/426,672, filed Apr. 21, 1995, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety, discloses use of a specific solvent system for a solid composition containing an antiperspirant active material and a polyamide gelling agent. This solvent system is glycol-free and contains a non-ionic surfactant and a polar solvent. Water is the polar solvent, and with the non-ionic surfactant acts as a dispersing medium for the antiperspirant active material, in which sufficient water is used to give a clear or translucent solution/emulsion of the antiperspirant active material.
A typical technique to reduce the tackiness of, for example, antiperspirant formulations is the incorporation of cyclomethicone (a mixture of penta- and hexacyclodimethyl-siloxanes). This cyclomethicone is a very low-viscosity liquid that provides excellent lubricity, which eliminates the tacky feeling. Cyclomethicone is also mildly volatile and therefore does not leave stains on the skin and/or clothing. More than 50% by weight of cyclomethicone has been incorporated into solid stick antiperspirant formulations, for example, using a wax solidifying agent. However, cyclomethicone is a nonsolvent for the dimer based polyamides described as gelling agents in U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,209. Moreover, only limited quantities of the cyclomethicone (for example, 37% by weight) can be incorporated in solid compositions gelled using such polyamide gelling agent, without destroying the clarity of the gelled composition. Beyond that point, the gelled composition becomes cloudy because of either excessive crystallization of the polyamide or immiscibility of the cyclomethicone in the mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,010 to Choi, et al., the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, discloses aromatic polyamide resins having pendant silyl groups, such resin having excellent heat-resistance, mechanical strength, electrical conductivity and other physical properties, as well as excellent solubility in common organic solvents and improved molten processing properties. This patent does not describe use of the aromatic polyamide resin as a gelling agent, much less as a gelling agent in cosmetic compositions to provide solid cosmetic compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,241 to Lucarelli, et al., the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, discloses organofunctional siloxanes useful in both the personal care and plastics industries, the siloxanes being amino acid functionalized silicones. It is disclosed in this patent that the siloxanes have uses as plastic additives, hydraulic fluids, vibration damping agents, release agents, antifoamers, dielectric media, water repellents, surfactants, cosmetic and health product additives, lubricants, etc. This patent does not disclose use of the siloxanes as gelling agents.
Notwithstanding the foregoing, there is still a need for base compositions, thickened with a gelling agent, which base compositions can include increased amounts of silicone fluids (for example, silicone liquids, both volatile and non-volatile), and which base compositions are useful in forming cosmetic compositions. Such increased levels of silicone fluids are desired because these silicone fluids impart good cosmetic characteristics to the composition. Specifically, these fluids are desirable because of their skin feel, volatility and low toxicity. Moreover, it is also desired to provide such base compositions, thickened utilizing such gelling agent, which are transparent and clear, and can be formed into products having varying degrees of firmness, such as from a cream to a stick, depending on amounts of thickening agent contained in the composition. More particularly, it is desired to provide a clear antiperspirant and/or deodorant composition having good efficacy, attractive appearance and which leaves no visible (white) residue upon application and after drying.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a base composition, in which a cosmetically active material can be incorporated to form a cosmetic composition for example, an antiperspirant and/or deodorant, wherein the base composition is thickened using a gelling agent and wherein the base composition can have increased (high) levels of silicone fluid (for example, volatile and non-volatile silicone liquids). Objects of the present invention also include providing a cosmetic composition including this base composition and cosmetically active materials and methods of using this cosmetic composition.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such base compositions which do not need particulates and/or conventional gelling agents (such as stearyl alcohol and hydrogenated castor oil) as thickening agents, and which can have increased levels of silicone fluids.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such base compositions and cosmetic compositions made therewith, which can have increased amounts of silicone fluids, and which are also clear (transparent).
It is another object of the present invention to provide such base composition and such cosmetic composition, which can have high levels of silicone fluid, and which can be provided in thickened form as a cream (as a semi-solid or soft solid), as a gel or as a stick, depending upon the amount of the thickening agent incorporated in the composition.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an antiperspirant or deodorant composition, which is highly efficacious and leaves no visible (white) residue, which is thickened using a gelling agent, and which can contain increased (high) amounts of silicone fluid.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a clear antiperspirant or deodorant cosmetic composition which has an attractive appearance and which is highly efficacious, which comprises a base composition thickened by incorporating therein a gelling agent, and which can contain large amounts of silicone fluids, and to provide a method of using such composition.
It is an overall object of the present invention to provide siloxane polymers which can be used as gelling agents to thicken cosmetic compositions, which polymers are compatible with large amounts of silicone fluids and can gel the silicone fluids (for example, volatile or non-volatile silicone liquids).
It is an object of particular embodiments of the invention to provide a vehicle for a thickened (for example, solid) cosmetic composition in which a cosmetic active ingredient can be incorporated, utilizing, for example, a polyurethane, polyurea or polyamide gelling agent, which vehicle and resulting cosmetic composition have improved application properties (including reduced tack), and a method of forming the same. It is also an object of this particular embodiment of the invention to provide a gelling agent or co-gelling agent for such vehicle and cosmetic composition.
It is a further object of particular embodiments of the present invention to provide a solid cosmetic composition (for example, a gel or stick composition), containing a cosmetically active ingredient and polyurethane, polyurea and/or polyamide gelling agents, which can be a clear composition, having reduced tack both upon and after application, and a method of forming the same.
It is a still further object of various embodiments of the present invention to provide a solid cosmetic composition, utilizing a polyurethane, polyurea and/or polyamide gelling agent, and which has increased compatibility with silicone fluids (for example, cyclomethicone or dimethicone liquids), allowing creation of compositions which contain high levels of silicone fluids (such as these silicone oils), and a method of forming the same.
It is another object of particular embodiments of the present invention to provide solid cosmetic compositions utilizing polyurethane, polyurea and polyamide gelling agents, which compositions have improved cosmetic and application properties, including having reduced tackiness and stickiness, and a method of producing the same.
It is a still further object of particular embodiments of the present invention to provide an antiperspirant and/or deodorant solid (for example, gel or stick) composition, containing deodorant and/or antiperspirant active materials, thickened using a polyurethane, polyurea or polyamide gelling agent, which cosmetic composition can be clear or at least translucent, the cosmetic composition containing increased amounts of silicone fluids (for example, cyclomethicone and/or dimethicone) and having reduced tackiness and stickiness both upon and after application, and a method of making the same.